


Take Your Memory With You When You Go

by flye



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (Link is a klutz what can I say?), ??? - Freeform, A lot of them - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Dies, Flashbacks Galore, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Link Has a Potty Mouth, Link is a rude yet lovable asshat, Link is naked a lot, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Revali doesn't mind, Revali is bad at flirting, Revali is basically a force-ghost, Slow Burn, Swearing, and feelings, lol, to Strangers to Friends to...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flye/pseuds/flye
Summary: Link was an idiot, Revali was sure of as much. Somehow, Link had died, slept for a hundred years, woken up and not only lost his memories but also hismind.As he watched Link -- strong, silent, stoic, wonderfully kind, warm and compassionate Link -- goofily stumble around what's left of Hyrule, Revali couldn't help but to cringe. It was obvious Link had changed since last he saw him, but the most important parts of his personality were all still there.And so, the old memories were knitted into the new ones as Revali (not so) patiently awaited Link' arrival. Revali just had to hope that Link one day would remember what had been, those one hundred years ago.





	Take Your Memory With You When You Go

**Author's Note:**

> The name is just the first draft name. It's just so that I have a title of the story, I'll probably change it later. Any bright ideas? The title is directly taken from an old song I got stuck in my head as I tried to come up with something, it's a good song so feel free to listen to it! c:

Revali could feel it with every fiber of his body. When Link woke up and activated the towers and the shrines -- _and the Divine Beasts_ \-- so did Revali. And, presumably, Mipha, Urbosa and Daruk, as well. Revali could feel his power returning, he could feel himself almost being brought back to life. He had been dormant for so long now, it was almost strange to be back again.

But he wasn't alive.

He was still, very much, dead. But he was a spirit, at the very least. He was somehow able to stay at Medoh -- not that he could leave, even if he wanted to -- and look at Hyrule from above. He could see all of Hyrule from where he was, up in the sky. He could see how Ruta was creating an endless rainfall, how Naboris was terrorizing the inhabitants of Gerudo, how Rudania was sending fireballs at the Gorons who dared approach it and...

And he could see Medoh shoot down any Rito that flew too close.

 _His own_ Divine Beast had turned against him, and his people. It was truly heartbreaking, to say the least.

What's more is that Link seemed to have lost his memories. Revali saw it when Link first woke up, Revali had seen Link exit the shrine of resurrection in nothing but his underpants and reverently picked up a tree branch before unceremonially throwing himself headfirst into battle (and nearly losing his life as he did) with a gang of Bokoblins to steal their dinner.

It didn't take long for Revali to realize that the Hero of Hyrule probably wasn't really aware of his title.

So Revali just watched as Link ran around Hyrule, clad in peculiar outfits (if he even wore anything at all) as he avoided any and all of his duties in favor of hunting for treasure, handing out favors and completing odd jobs. By the time Link finally realized he should probably go save the world, Revali had almost given up hope on his former lover.

Revali was actually flattered when Link came to free his Divine Beast first. Not Daruk's or Urbosa's, or even Mipha's but _his_.

It did, however, become painfully obvious to him that Link's memory was lost as he finally graced Link with his presence aboard Medoh when Link had taken out the blight. There was no hint of familiarity in Link's eyes as he gazed upon Revali, and it was making the Rito all the more uncomfortable as their not-really-a-discussion went on. Revali's heart was breaking on the inside, now that he realized that all hope was gone, so he decided to cut it short. Rip the band-aid off fast, or so to speak.

 _"Feel free to thank me now,"_ he said, looking away from Link's unemotional gaze as he spoke. _"Or... nevermind, just go."_

And that should've been it. Revali should have been content with that, with (oh-so dramatically and characteristically over the top) giving Link his gift -- Revali's Gale -- and then sit atop Medoh until it was time to seal Ganon away for good. He should have been content with letting Link leave to live his life without Revali, and Revali _definitely_ should have been content with watching Link's adventure from afar, on top of Medoh, and not be near his lost love.

But he wasn't.

So he didn't. 

Instead, he left the place where he'd been stuck for the better part (or the worst, as it is) of his life to follow Link on his adventure. It was a selfish decision, no doubt, but he didn't care. Even if all he did was annoy Link to the brink of insanity, at least it was better than being all alone. Even if it meant that Link would only hate him more than he undoubtedly already did, it didn't matter to Revali. Because Revali had _missed_ Link. He'd missed him more than words can tell, and he wasn't just about to leave Link to fight Calamity Ganon on his own.

And maybe -- just _maybe_ \-- Link would remember him?

**Author's Note:**

> This was less of a prologue and more of a lengthy summary of the story, oops. I'll get to the real story in the next chapter, don't worry. Also: this will not _really_ be in any sort of order... It'll be kind of all over the place with chapters going back and forth between being set a hundred years ago and today, and being set before Link freed Medoh and after. So get ready to be a bit confused, lol.
> 
> comments and kudos is what I live and breathe with


End file.
